tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Brady26/Vengeance for Greenest
With the horses from Greenest and a number of men from the militia along with Sergeant Markguth, the group race northward towards the Trade Way intending to stop what they believed would be an attack on the village of Tendown. As they reached the road, Barra began to slowly regain consciousness, recalling questions asked of him by the cult's leaders and his defiance as they demanded answers, even as they choked the life out of him. Reaching the Trade Way, Barion's concern for the Relthorne farm almost made him turn his mount and head west, his brother Darion calling him selfish for his behaviour, chastising him for risking the lives of those that could be in danger. With no further discussion, the group set off to Tendown, expecting a fight, Barion falling back to speak with Sergeant Markguth and the other militiamen. Arriving in Tendown the found they town quiet, with only a few militiamen on watch to greet them, the local sergeant, Cuthway recommending they rest in the local inn, the Good for the Gander and ask the innkeepers about the travellers that had come through. Markguth spoke briefly with Cuthway, and bid the group goodbye, allowing them to keep the horses they had borrowed as a thank you for their services. Surprised and relieved that they did not have to fight once more, the group headed into the small inn. Inside the Good for the Gander, a halfling woman named Trinx introduced herself, happy to see visitors even at the late hour they had called. Preparing rooms for them, the halfling promised to let them speak to her husband, Ford, in the morning. Settling in, and placing Barra on his own bed to sleep off his injuries, the group awoke feeling refreshed as once again they all gathered in the common room of an inn to discuss their plans. Speaking with Ford, Barion learned that a woman had come by with a heavily laden wagon earlier in the night, a large guard keeping any of the militia from getting too close to them. She had inquired as to any nearby safe locations, which he felt compelled to tell her about the abandoned Horcroften Workhouse, but she had dismissed that as she said it was ransacked, though he had not heard any news saying that. Instead he told her of Croften Pond nearby, which she seemed pleased with, leaving a generous amount silver for the supplies she bought. Thanking Ford, Barion relayed this information to the group who decided it was worth investigating. Barra was brought up to speed on what had happened since his capture but was concerned about his lack of equipment and destroyed holy symbols, the cultists having taken his remaining wealth with them. Deciding to gather some equipment the group looked around for a shop, with only the Good for the Gander serving as the village's trading post, though they did not check to see if they sold any weapons, Darion's personal fear of Trinx the halfling driving them to search elsewhere. Based off the word of Ford, the group went to visit the knight that serves as the village's protector and judge, hoping to get some help from him. Making their way up the gatehouse in the town to the study room of Sir Alrin Tane, they found the old knight resting in his chair by a roaring fire. The proud warrior was inspired by the arrival of the group, especially Darion, but noticed Barra looked gloomy and weak, offering to do what he could to restore his health. Casting lesser restoration with a boon from Tempus, Sir Alrin mended the damage the cult had caused during the interrogation. As well as restoring Barra, Sir Alrin offered some of the equipment from the old gear of his companions, from which Barra took a simple wooden shield, wrapping the remaining chain that still hung from his arm around it. As they left the gatehouse, Sergeant Cuthway offered his assistance, giving Barra a longsword from his personal collection. Setting off down the road heading east, the group reached the sign for the Horcroften Workhouse, Barion discussing the strange meat cleaver that they found in the Dragon Hatchery. Having a few practice swings, Barion and Darion did not feel very good when they used it, and decided they would need a wizard to identify the object rather than risk attuning to it. Noticing deep tracks in the trail where a wagon had turned violently down the way they were heading, the group was confident they were on the right track. As they trotted through the wilderness that the trail worked its way through, the ground became wetter, eventually a large flood swamp stretched in front of them, forcing them to drag their horses until they would go no further. Setting off on foot the group eventually noticed the trail of the wagon again and set off after it, Rack carving an image of the Platinum Dragon, Bahamut, for Barra to use to channel his spells, whilst Darion attempted to enlighten Barra on the beliefs and powers of three of the Shining Virtues which he follows, which included Bahamut as the Watcher. As they walked, they were oblivious to the fact that a number of winged kobolds were watching their progress from the great trees that surrounded them. The trail became blocked by a fallen tree, atop it emerged Langdedrosa, the Champion of the Cult, who warned the group to come no further, instead Darion issued a challenge that the blue dragonborn could not resist. The group clashed in the thick woods against the Champion and his lieutenants, each aligned to a different colour of chromatic dragon, except for green as they had defeated that lieutenant on their approach to the camp already. As Darion held Langdedrosa in place as the others fought the lieutenants, the zealous fervor of the cultists leaving the group badly wounded, through quick thinking and deft feats of combat prowess, the group defeated the humans and as the blue dragonborn drew his strength for another lightning breath attack, Rack darted towards him and slipped the Dagger of Venom into the Champion's side, piercing his heart and slaying him. Taking a moment to recover, the group readied themselves for what lay at the pond, taking the weapons and scabbards of their foes. Stepping out of the cover of the woods and into the light cast by the Silver Veil, the group saw the wagon had been dragged into the pond, and dark water was circling it. Around the the pond in the few trees present, the winged kobolds lurked with sacks of rocks ready to drop on the heads of the group should they come any closer. Shouting out to the kobolds that they had slain the Champion of the cult, hoping to avoid another fight, their hopes were dashed as Frulam Mondath opened the hatch atop the wagon and four kobold dragonshields emerged to form a line against any approaching foes. Declaring that they would have their vengeance, Frulam readied her halberd and began to unleash her spells upon the group, her robes glowing with protective scripture and the Amulet of Tiamat she had taken from Barra flaring with its full divine power. The group advanced slowly into the waters, the kobold dragonshields advancing to attack, then retreating to guard the wagon. Barion however proved his growing mastery of the arcane as he demolished a portion of the wagon, revealing the glossy form of a black dragon egg held within and overwhelmed Mondath's defences with a clever use of spells. With her defeat the winged kobolds fled, the dragonshields losing their nerve and retreating also, their heavy equipment slowing them down as part of the group pursued, cutting them down as they tried to escape. Investigating the wagon, the group found many of the items stolen from the area around Greenfields, as well as a number of items stolen from Greenest. Barra announced his intention to bring the egg with them, the group agreeing to haul it back to Greenest. From Mondath, Barion took her Halberd of the Drake, a halberd that can serve as a spell focus as well detailing the ritual to create drakes from the scales of dragons, they also took her protective regalia and the Amulet of Tiamat though Barra did not wish to take the icon of the Dragon Queen again, deciding to stick to the power of Bahamut, at least for now. Also in the wagon they found a set of Adamantine Plate and a wickedly sharp rapier, A Duelist's Wit, which Darion and Kadmos took respectively. Alongside some of Barra's equipment they also found two scrolls of acid arrow and some meat that looked like it was intended to feed either the drakes or the dragon wyrmling when it hatched. Dragging the wagon through the night, the group eventually arrived back in Tendown, where they rested, informing Sergeant Cuthway of their success in getting vengeance for Greenest. Barra stayed with the wagon, watching over the egg and tending to the heatstones the cultists had purchased to keep the vulnerable creature warm. Leaving Tendown again the group set off to Relthorne farm on their way back to Greenest, Barion and Darion fearing that they would find a smoking ruin. When they did reach the homestead they saw the animals were missing, many fences destroyed and the thatch roof was burned away. On a hill nearby stood a lone figure, their brother Larion who survived the attack and was saying goodbye to the graves of Francis and Marion Relthorne. After greeting one another, and discussing what had transpired, Larion agreed to travel with the group back to Greenest where he intended to look for work for a while before returning to the farm. At Greenest the group informed Governor Nighthill and Leosin Erlanthar that they had something important to discuss at the keep, once there the group revealed that they had captured one of the dragon eggs from the cult. Surprised but very happy, Leosin requested that he and his students be charged with the care of the creature as their studies in Jiihrrac made them perfect guardians for a young dragon. Though Barra was reluctant, as he had hoped to raise the wyrmling himself, the group agreed to pass the dragon egg into Leosin's care, an act that made the half-elf very grateful. Governor Nighthill was happy to have the stolen items returned and arranged to have payment brought to the group as soon as possible. Leosin told the group of an ally of his Sir Ontharr Frume who was also investigating the cult in Eldswall, recommending they find him in the capital city, saying he kept residence in an inn. Returning to the Fount Inn the group found that Larion had secured himself a job there and was able to serve them drinks. As they relaxed and recounted their tales to Barra of how they had rescued him, the bronze dragonborn became intrigued by a mysterious barrel they mentioned was just outside. Seeking to investigate the barrel himself, Barra went outside to inspect it, followed by most of the inn who went to watch. Though Barra came just within grasping the truth of the barrel, his discovery was cut short when Darion pinned the lid closed (Barra having sealed himself in to better be completely immersed within the barrel's secrets), and Barion pinning it shut with nails from Vigi's Smithy, the Relthorne brothers and Rack together threw the barrel (and it's secrets) down the hill behind the inn, the wooden barrel breaking apart as its bronze dragonborn contents were bounced around inside of it. Whatever cosmic truth the barrel held were lost as it splintered and shattered, with the bile and lightning stored in the dragonborn's stomach coating the remains. Category:Blog posts